Amor platónico
by Ensaladita-chan
Summary: Sarada no puede contener sus sentimientos hacia el hokage y decide confesarse. En la oficina la esperan tanto él como su madre, quienes le tienen preparado una deliciosa sorpresa. LEMON 18


Los créditos al señor Kishimoto que nos bendijo con la creación de mi bebé Sarada.

o.o.. ..o.o..

_Amor platónico_

o.o..o.o.o..

Sarada era una niña curiosa y a su edad de catorce años ya podia decir que era una niña enamorada de un hombre mayor por casi veinte años.

El Hokage simplemente la enamoró desde que la había rescatado y le había sonreido. Lo admiraba como heroe pero tambien queria que el le correspondiera, que la besara y pasara mas tiempo con ella.

Tocó su puerta y al no obtener respuesta, entró a su oficina para revelarle sus sentimientos.

Unos gritos y ruidos extraños le llamaron la atención. Se asomo por la puerta de su despacho personal y lo que vio le partio el corazón.

Era su mamá chupándole la polla a Naruto. No había dudas que era ella, esa cabellera rosada no la tenía nadie ni ella que era su hija. Su amor platónico le agarraba la cabeza y embestia su boca con nada de delicadeza.

-Mamá!

Sakura se volteo a verla pero ensu cara no había sorpresa o indignación. Parecia poseida por la polla de Naruto e incluso tenia algunos dedos metidos dentro de su coño que no dejaban de salir y entrar de allí.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mi papa?

-Tu padre me dio permiso, Sarada-chan.

-Qué?

-Sí, Sarada-chan, Sasuke me dijo que atendiera a su esposa mientras el estuviera fuera.

Naruto se acerco a Sarada y la niña no dejo de verle la polla que debía medir unos veinte centimetros. Por mas que intento quitar sus ojos de la verga del Hokage, no podía, era la primera vez que veía una de ese tamaño, tan venosa y grande.

Sarada se lamio los labios de lo resecos que estaban pero Naruto lo interpreto de otra forma mucho mas divertida.

Tomo la mano de Sarada y la jaló hasta donde estaba su madre, arrodillada y mojando el suelo debido a su coño necesitado.

Decidio que se divertiría con ambas.

Sarada se arrodillo aun cuando Naruto no le había dicho nada. Era una zorra en potencia. Sakura le tomó el hombro y le sonrió. La pelirosa tomó la polla de Naruto y se la metió a la boca de un solo golpe, succionado con fuerza mientras la sacaba y la metía de nuevo a la boca. Naruto le tomó la cabeza a Sarada y la acercó a sus testículos. Sarada sacó la lengua y lamio con timidez, mientras sentía el cabello de su madre rozarle la cabeza debido a los movimientos frenéticos que hacia. El olor que al principio fue fuerte, se acostumbro rápidamente y hasta la empezó a excitar al punto que empezó a pelear por la polla de Naruto con su madre.

Naruto tomo ambas cabezas y las coloco del lado de su polla, haciendo un sandwich con los labios de las Uchihas y su polla. Pero el tenia mas hambre de la pequeña a quien no había probado nunca. Follarse tantas veces a Sakura ya se había vuelto cosa de todos los días, mientras Sarada se volvería su nueva perra. Ese culo merecía ser bien follado.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se acostó sobre su escritorio. Ambas lo siguieron gateando, moviendo el culo de lado a lado y dejando un camino de húmedo con el líquido que salía de sus coños ardientes.

Sakura se montó sobre él primero y de un sentón se introdujo.

-Aaaah, Naruto, está tan grande.

La pelirosa empezó a darse unos sentones rapidos y ansiosos. Gimiendo de placer, sus tetas rebotaban ante los ojos de Naruto. Naruto quien estaba acostumbrado a ver tetas grandes porque su esposa las tenía, prefería las de Sakura ya que las de ella eran grandes pero no inmensas como las de su esposa a quien les colgaba y le daba una impresión de ser gorda.

Atenta ante la imagen de su madre siendo follada por el Hokage, Sarada empezó a sentir una extraña calentura prenderse en su estómago. Su vagina empezó a gotear, necesitada de la misma verga que llenaba a su madre. Ya que no tenía el vibrador a la mano, llevó sus dedos a su coño y acarició fuertemente los labios, lastimándose un poco.

Ver a su hija acariciarse frente a ella la encendió mucho más, siempre había sido un poco exhibicionista y una de sus mayores fantasías había sido que alguien la descubriera follando con el Hokage. Nunca pensó que sería su hija pero que se iniciara con Naruto era algo que la excitaba mucho. Madre e hija compartiendo una verga.

Naruto que se había perdido en el movimiento de las tetas de Sakura no iba a dejar a su ahijada sola, aunque tampoco quería desvirgarla.

La tomó de la cadera y la jaló para que se subiera al escritorio. La hizo sentar sobre su rostro con la fuerza de una mano y con las dos le apretó las nalgas super desarrolladas para una niña de catorce años.

\- ¡Aahhhh! -Gritó la niña cuando sintió la lengua del sétimo cubrir todas su vagina hasta lamerle el hoyo del culo.

\- Naruto, no la penetres, no te va a aguantar -dijo Sakura.

\- No lo voy hacer, solo le voy a lamer el coño, no seas egoísta, Sakura-chan.

Sakura siguió montándolo, escuchando los gemidos de su hija y los sucios ruidos que su vagina emitía. Cada centímetro de la polla la sentía cuando se dejaba caer sobre su cadera. Siempre había amado la verga de Naruto, mucho más grande que la de Sasuke, quien siempre la dejaba con ganas de más. Naruto al contrario siempre la satisfacía y acudia cuando ella tenía ganar de hacerlo. En el hospital, en su casa, en la de el, en su oficina, donde sea.

Naruto por su parte le comía el coño rosadito de Sarada, absorbiendo sus fluidos y masajeando ese culito tan desarrollado, al igual que su madre. No haría más, tal cual le había pedido Sakura, aún era muy pequeña, por el momento solo la sodomizaria para que le chupe la verga.

Cuando Naruto sintió su verga hincharse supo que ya había llegado el momento para venirse. Sacó a Sarada de su cara y se irguió, Sakura entendió y se arrodillo en el suelo.

-Sarada-chan, ven. Vas a presenciar algo fabuloso.

Sarada le hizo caso y se arrodillo junto a ella. Naruto se masturbo frente a ambas y el semen no tardo en salir, salpicando en la cara de ambas mujeres.

-¿Qué es esto, mama? -se pregunto Sarada, tocándose el rostro y sacando el semen que le había caído.

-Es el amor de Naruto, lamelo. Se agradecida.

Sakura le quitó los lentes, los cuales habían sido cubierto por el semen y Sarada lo lamio con desesperación.

-Gracias, sétimo.

Naruto le acaricio el rostro. Mas adelante se follaria a ambas.

FIN


End file.
